Pete Dolgen (TV Series)
Pete Dolgen is an original character first introduced in Season 4 of AMC's The Walking Dead. Pre-Apocalypse Fort Benning Pete mentioned he was in the Army and was stationed at Fort Benning when the outbreak happened. He tried to maintain his position for some time but ultimately abandoned his post and joined up with his brother. Post-Apocalypse Season 4 "Dead Weight" Pete Dolgen was part of Caesar Martinez's group of survivors and together with Mitch, his brother, is one of Martinez' trusted allies. He first appeared when Martinez finds Philip and Meghan in a pit. After Martinez helped them out and offered them to join, Mitch argues that they are only a burden, to which angrily Pete replies they got a kid. When Martinez, Philip, Pete and Mitch are on a supply run, they come across three dead bodies, each found together with texts written on card boards, "Liar," "Rapist" and "Murderer," the first two decapitated while the third one shot himself in the head. They find a cabin which they enter. Inside, Pete is attacked by a walker but Philip puts it down before it causes any harm. When Pete activates his flashlights, he spots two zombified heads belonging to the two bodies they came across earlier and is clearly scared. Later, the four of them are drinking beer while talking about their past. Pete was a soldier stationed at Fort Benning, where he was one of the longest to remain there. Mitch replies that Pete is too loyal to bounce. After Philip secretly kills Martinez, Pete declares himself temporary leader of the group until a vote can take place. On a supply run with Philip and Mitch, Pete tells how difficult it is to lead a group, something Philip agrees to. When the three of them come across a small camp with survivors, Mitch mentions they should raid them, something Pete strongly disagrees to, as he wants to either bring them in their own camp or find their own supplies. Later, Philip walks away from them back to the camp and it turns out everyone is killed and all the supplies are gone. Mitch becomes angry, saying they would have died anyways but now the supplies are with someone else. An old man who is critically hurt is killed by Mitch, much to the dismay of Pete. Back at their own camp Philip visits Pete under the guise of wanting to talk about Mitch' behavior. However, Philip stabs Pete in the back and strangles him to death. Later, Philip tells Mitch he killed Pete because he would have done the right things at the costs of his own people. Philip also says that he agreed to raid the camp and does not care about Mitch killing the old man. After Philip dumps Pete's dead body in a nearby pond, it later turns out he reanimated underwater with his leg chained to a weight on the bottom, providing Philip a similar view as the heads in the fish tanks in Woodbury. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Pete has killed: *Possibly numerous counts of zombies. Death Killed by *The Governor The Governor goes to Pete and tricks him into letting him enter his RV, to talk about Mitch's behavior. When Pete turns his back, The Governor stabs him in the back and then chokes him to the death. After this, The Governor takes his body to a lake and dumps him into it. Later, The Governor returns to the lake and finds a submerged yet undead Pete snapping up at him. Appearances TV Series Season 4 Relationships Mitch Dolgen Pete is the younger of the two brothers and often got teased by Mitch. Just before he was attacked by the Governor Pete implied that he has had to get Mitch out of trouble in the past. Caesar Martinez To Be Added Philip Blake To Be Added Trivia *The casting call name used for this character was Patrick. *The casting call described Pete as "fair minded". *He is the third character to die but still remain undead in the series. The first being Jim, and the second being Clara. *He mentions being stationed at Fort Benning, which is where Rick's group where initially headed from Atlanta. *He became the embodiement of the episode title in two ways. First, he was dead weight in Philip's eye because of him always doing the right thing even at the cost of his own people. Second, when he reanimated under water, he was chained to the bottom, making him literally dead weight. Category:Undeads Category:Leaders Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Military